Angry Oscar Day
by Girlaremo
Summary: He gets angry?  How the heck is that supposed to work?
1. Chapter 1

Oscar's Angry Day

A Fire Emblem Oneshot

It was a lovely morning, the kind of day that started out well, took on the term of 'excellent' and then went on to be utterly stupendous. Birds chirped, the wind blew a slight breeze, and Mist was making pies.(because what else does Mist do better than making pies and such?)

Ike woke up around eight in the morning, a content smile on his face. "Oh...this is great..." He smiled, stretching and looking outside. "No training today...nothing planned..."

"Hunh. I wonder what we could do today...?"

Then out of nowhere, Oscar marched out of his room, uncharacteristically angry. Everyone could feel the anger around him, it was so powerful, even the dough Mist was kneading screamed.

"Holy-!" Ike was backed up against the counter, Mist was on the verge of crying. "What the heck was that?"

Rolf was suddenly running after Oscar. "Did you see where he went?"

Mist pointed in the general direction he came and went, making Rolf do those 'I'm so sorry eyes'. "It's that time of the year."

Ike's face screwed up into an expression of confusion, Mist just sat there and looked dumb. "What's that supposed to mean?" They said in unison.

"Okay, here's a quick explanation: Have you ever noticed that Oscar never gets angry?"

They both nodded, looking at him intently. Ike thought back to when he accidentally dropped the giant kettle on his foot, and Oscar did nothing more than let out a muffled, 'meep' and went on talking about something. He wasn't angry, he didn't spout words of anger that would make pirates cry. Oh, no. Just 'Meep'.

"Once every year, Oscar gets in a really, really, really, really bad mood, and he gets worse than...well...let's say Shinion." Rolf offered up.

"I'm sorry, but anyone could be worse than that." Mist shook her head.

"...Have you seen Shinion in the morning?" Rolf asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "He goes out and asks me to be a target! You know, 'Stand out in the woods with your arms and legs spread out in front of a tree...'" he muttered. "He shoots stray hairs off my _head, _Mist."

"That's why he's a little more pleasant before he comes back in, right?" Ike noted, looking at him.

Rolf nodded, cringing at the sudden noise of clattering pans and what sounded like Boyd. "Here he comes...!" Rolf went the other way, Oscar came from the other room. Ike could see why he was afraid today. He looked like he could take on a whole Gallian army and a couple dragons.

"Go got a problem, Ike?" Oscar glared at him, looking at him with actual open eyes. They were green, by the way.

"Um, no. Not at all." Ike felt the sweat drip down the back of his neck, and looked down. "Just waiting for lunch."

"Mist's cooking today. I'm in no such mood." He stormed off, making the pie dough scream again.

"How the heck is that screaming?" Ike poked at the dough, it did nothing.

Boyd came in, looking like he had been punched in the face, and he carried a dented pot. He stopped in the kitchen and sighed, looking at the pan, then at Mist and Ike. "Oscar came back through here, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah." Mist frowned. "He did."

"Too bad he won't remember any of this." Boyd frowned. "He never does. Just goes to show you that there's a goddess out there, who kind of hates on us once a year."

"I can agree with that." Ike said. "Hey, Mist? Let's go out on a day long hike. We need to get out of here before we end up like Boyd." Ike skittered out the door, Mist following.

"Right behind you." Mist said quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I felt random and I decided to just write this. Oscar never seems angry! He never is! He just goes from happy, to slightly unhappy, to happy again! Creeps me out sometimes. Review if you don't want angry Oscar in your house!<em>


	2. Angry Oscar Day Follow Up

Oscar's Angry Day Part II

A Fire Emblem Twoshot?

"How is this even possible? It's just so...Gah!" Ike paced back and forth between one tree and the other, Mist watched with a concerned expression.

"Maybe it's because he didn't sleep well?" Mist offered. She believed the 'Oscar angry Day' theory, and by the looks of the mood and all around air of him, it was true to her.

"He's gone days without sleeping, Mist. _Days._" Ike muttered. "There's got to be something that's going on with him."

"He's just angry, that's all." She said, sitting on her rock. "No problem with that. I get angry sometimes."

"Mist..." Ike sighed. "You never get angry, nor do you get in an extreme rage once a month, year or decade. You're a kid."

"You never know that, Ike. Mom got that way." Mist muttered.

There was an odd silence, and then Titania was bustling though the forest. "Ike! We have a problem!" She looked like she had seen a ghost, and her bright red hair didn't make her look any better. "Oscar's got that time of year again, and your father just came home-They're having an epic staredown and it's not looking pretty."

"Oh no..." Ike ran back to the fort, where it was all going down. Both Greil and Oscar were staring at each other, arms crossed and both wore a slightly unamused expression. Ike stopped in his tracks, looking just as pale as Titania did. "Umm, Father?"

"Ike..." Greil drew out. He had known that Oscar was like this every so often, so he paid him no mind. It's just that when a knight with Greil's stature and discipline gets confronted by an angry, young and kind of skilled Lance Paladin, the lance paladin is in for it. The stare-down continued, everyone could see the vein in Oscar's forehead pop.

"How's it going there, Old Man?" Oscar threw out the insult like it was a stray javelin, Greil fired back.

"Not bad, Oscar. I see you're in quite the mood today." Greil slowly lowered his arms, Oscar did the same.

'What the heck is going on?' Ike thought to himself. Mist was gnawing on her fingernails, Titania was breaking a nervous sweat.

"Oh, I woke up like this. It's kind of a thing that happens..." Oscar shrugged, looking over at Ike.

"What are you looking at me for?" Ike said quickly.

"Why are you talking?" Oscar retorted. "Useless!"

"Fireman, now." Greil said quickly, looking to the upper right corner of the house.

In a split second of time, and a flash of black, Oscar was down, and there stood an assassin with grayish hair. Ike stood with his mouth open, and Mist looked like she was going to fall over. Titania was calmed down, breathing out a sigh of calmness.

"What just happened?" Mist asked, still confused.

"Oh, he'll be out for the rest of the day. Hey, Titania, help him back to his room. He'll need the rest." Greil sighed. "Ike, just a note for future reference..." Greil walked over tho Ike, who still looked as confused as Mist. "...If he ever gets like this again, call an assassin by the name of Fireman, and he'll know what to do. He may just need a lump sum of money, but he's the only one I have known to take out an angry Lance Paladin like Oscar."

"O-Okay." Ike still didn't get it, nor did he want to, really. "Fireman was it?"

"One hundred gold for saying the name." The assassin said, looking at Ike.

"I'll give you three-thousand five hundred if you don't charge him." Greil looked back at him, holding up a pouch of money.

"Deal."

Grel threw him the money, then he was off. Titania was getting Oscar to his room when Boyd came out of the back hallway, looking rather bruised.

"They finally got him out?" Boyd asked, looking from Oscar to Greil. "Come on! That's unfair! He beat me up with a soup spoon, and went on to hit me with my own boot!"

"Tough." Greil shrugged. "You get what you deserve."

"What did I do though?" Boyd threw his arms up in the air, walking away in a huff.

* * *

><p>-The next Day-<p>

"You're saying you don't remember yesterday." Ike said slowly, sitting at the breakfast table the next day. "At all."

"Nothing." Oscar shook his head, putting on a well used apron, and getting the morning meal ready. "Although, my neck is kind of stiff, and Boyd looks like he fell down a hill."

"No, Oscar. My boot flew off, became possessed, and started kicking me with enormous strength." Boyd was coming out of his room, a little irritated. "Rhys saw the whole thing, and decided to save me from the evil boot of doom."

"That sounds legit." Oscar shrugged. "Anyone want pancakes?"

Ike sighed, looking down at the floor. He would never know, would he? "Oscar...?"

"Yeah?" Oscar looked back at the young ranger, his squinty eyes were back to normal.

"You're really weird." Ike muttered.

"LOOK OUT!" Shinion yelled from somewhere, somehow an arrow ended up ricocheting off multiple items, and somehow ended up striking Oscar in the glute.

He had a pained expression, his eyebrows were scrunched up, and he was using every bit of will not to say anything. Everyone was quiet, looking for him to say some sort of curse or something. Instead, he grabbed the arrow and wrenched it out. While he did so, everyone heard the word.

"Meep."


End file.
